


Strings of Desolation

by Shadow15



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abuse, Depression, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Bansai decides to take Yamazaki captive instead of killing him. Takasugi doesn't really have a problem with that - not when it means he can have a little fun with Yamazaki when Bansai isn't around. All Yamazaki wants is for Hijikata to come and save him, but as far as he knew, the Shinsengumi were all dead, and Ito had won. Yamazaki wishes he could be dead, too.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Yamazaki Sagaru, Takasugi Shinsuke/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Strings of Desolation

Yamazaki whimpered when the blindfold was removed from his eyes. He blinked furiously, squinting against the bright light that was making his head hurt more than it already was. His chest was in agony, blood saturating the thick bandages someone had wrapped around the gaping wound that had left a hole through his rib cage. 

Yamazaki didn’t know where he was, or what was going on. All he knew was that he was scared, and all hope he’d had of telling Hijikata about Ito was dead and forgotten about. 

“I didn’t realise you wanted a pet, Bansai. Much less a pet from the Bakufu’s dogs.” 

Yamazaki flinched at the voice that sounded from his side. He didn’t dare look to see who it was; as much attention as he could keep off of him, the better; it would give him more time to come up with an escape plan. 

“A pet? I just wish to hear more of his song, I dare say. It was quite the intriguing one.” 

Yamazaki whimpered at the hand that came to rest on his side. He curled tighter into himself. So Bansai had taken him…? He wasn’t sure; he’d passed out in the dirt from blood loss trying to drag himself to Hijikata. 

“And what exactly do you plan to do with him once he’s run out of use to you, Bansai?”

Yamazaki dared crack his eyelid open. He looked up into Bansai’s pondering face, afraid to hear his response. 

Bansai cocked his head curiously to the side. “I do not think he  _ will  _ run out of use to me, Shinsuke. I am sure he’ll be a good companion for many years to come, I dare say.” 

Yamazaki whimpered. He felt arms slide beneath his body and jostle him into their hold. He felt lightheaded as he was carried away, somewhere further into what he could only assume was Bansai’s home - or, at the very least, newest hideout, as wanted criminals tended to do. 

Yamazaki felt sick when he felt himself be lowered onto a futon. He moaned softly from the pain in his chest, and he hiccupped when bile climbed its way up his throat and spewed past his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. “P-please…” 

Bansai hummed curiously. He reached out to cup Yamazaki’s cheek. “What is the matter?” 

Yamazaki couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head. “Please… Please let me go… The Commander…!” 

Bansai smiled. He rubbed Yamazaki’s chin with his thumb. “It is best not to concern yourself with such matters anymore, Sagaru-dono. The only thing you should be worrying yourself about now is staying in here without protest. Now get some rest. That wound needs to heal.” 

Yamazaki whimpered again when he felt Bansai snap something around his neck. He reached up to touch it, scared out of his mind to find a metal collar had been closed around him. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling violently. “B-b-bansai… P-please… I-I just want… to be with my friends… I-I won’t tell anyone you’re here. I promise. J-just please…” 

Bansai leaned down. He brushed hair from Yamazaki’s forehead and planted a soft kiss there. “Rest up. That wound needs healing.” 

And before Yamazaki could even begin comprehending what was going on, Bansai was gone, the soft click of a door shutting behind him the only thing Yamazaki had to go on that maybe he really  _ had  _ been kidnapped after all. 

***

Yamazaki didn’t know how he’d managed to drift off into sleep, but when he awoke, it was to the sound of the door closing. He whimpered, sitting upright in the blink of an eye. The room was dark, and Yamazaki couldn’t see anything, only adding to his panic. He wanted so badly to pretend it was all just a nightmare he would soon wake up from, but he knew he had no hope to do so when a hand stroked his hair in the darkness. 

Yamazaki cringed. He wanted to flinch away, hide beneath the blankets and try to force himself back into sleep, but he couldn’t - not when he noticed the familiar feeling of bandages around the hand in his hair. 

“Bansai…?” Yamazaki whispered. He was shaking again, his eyes welling with tears. 

“Shh.” Bansai pushed Yamazaki back down onto the mattress. Yamazaki whimpered again at the thought that he was about to be violated, but all that happened was the bed dipped beneath Bansai’s weight, and Yamazaki was pulled into strong arms that only held him for the rest of the night. 

Yamazaki couldn’t stop sniveling to himself, no matter how deeply Bansai slept beside him. All he wanted to do was go home and hide beneath his own blankets and never come out of his room again. 


End file.
